Truly Madly Deeply
by Mererid
Summary: Set directly after Doomsday. The Doctor has lost everything. Or has he? RoseTen.


HA! I finished another story! 1 complete one for 20 unfinished. Oh well! This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, if you like it, fantastic! If not, oh well no skin off my back(ha Cassandra). Please forgive me for mispellings and grammer, my best friend usually reads my stories, but she has just started watching Dr. Who and I didn't want it ruined for her like it was me. Anyway, I would like to tell you that this is set after Doomsday and to please forgive me for any inaccuracies because I have only seen the last ten minutes of Doomsday becasue it was mislabled on youtube. I am American so I have been try to watch it on Sci Fi with my friend instead of watching it all online which I could do thanks to digitalcaligula, who has all the episodes online, for which I thank them profusely and from the bottom of my heart. A week ago I had seen two episodes and now I have seen all of them from the new series! Well up to were Sci Fi is, anyway. But enough of my worthless babbling, on to what you really want. But, real quick, thank you to Patrick for getting me ridiculously obsessed with this series in the first place. Into your hands goes my story gentle viewers, er, readers.

On with the show.

Mererid

As quickly as the Bride had appeared before his eye, she disappeared. He decided that he had imagined it. He was tired, he told himself. He had saved the world and lost the love of his life all in one day. It was bound to be emotional and physically draining.

"Sleep", he decided, "I need sleep."

So he removed himself from the control room and headed to his room, shedding layers of clothing as he went. When he got there he flopped on the bed and just looked up at the ceiling. He's mind keep running over the last few minutes that he had spent with her. Why had he beat around the bush, she always told him he did that. He wished so hard that he had told her how much he loved her. He had put it off for so long, for so many reasons. Fear of rejection, fear for her safety, self preservation, whatever you wanted to call it. He himself decided cowardice was the proper word. He had put off saying it for so long that the universe had given up. Now he would never get to tell her just how much he loved her. It was unfair that she had been able to tell him, but she would never know. It was in these thoughts that he fell into a less than restful sleep.

He felt something new enter his dreams of her, something that was outside the two of them. He recognized it as the voice of the Tardis.

"Wake up." she told him softly.

"No." he responded quite forcefully trying to get back to that beach in Norway were things had been happening properly. He had been there, not just the image of him, he had told her and was able to stay with her and everything was all right.

"Trust me, wake up." She said gently; while at the same time giving him a mental push that threw him into a semi-wakeful state.

"What now…"he began before his eyes focused and he was able to see around him.

For once the Doctor was at a complete loss for words. There she was sitting beside him. He reached out just to touch her, and make sure it wasn't another hallucination. But she was real, flesh and bone real, and sitting beside him. All he could do was open his mouth like a fish out of water.

"I see I've managed to stun you into speechlessness. Don't expect that will happen again." She smiled quietly, touching his cheek.

"Rose?" he managed to get out very hoarsely.

"Good to know you remember who I am." She told him as he grabbed her other hand in his.

"Oh God, Rose." He said enveloping her in a hug, she was here, she was here with him and he wasn't letting here go anywhere ever again.

"It's all right, I'm not going anywhere." She told him cupping his cheek.

"There's something I have to tell you." He said suddenly as though afraid he would forget it or something would happen and he would never tell her.

"What?" She asked suddenly frighten. 'What if I came back to late, what if he has moved on, what if he has another companion, what if…?'

"I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply…wait," he paused frowning to himself. "That's a Savage Garden song, anyway, it applies, that is how much I love you and how much I have always loved you, Rose Tyler." He told her. Ha! He had finally told her, he felt nearly complete.

"You Doctor, you became my new beginning, my reason for living. I love you, always and forever, no matter what happens." She said smiling in complete relief. He still loved her!

"Good with that out of the way I can do this." He said and kissed her soundly and with all of love of his nine hundred plus years.

"I've been waiting along time for you to do that." She said when they parted.

"That brings me to the second thing I was thinking about, maybe it was the third, whatever, how long have you been waiting and how did you get here?" he said, he felt perfectly whole, part of him didn't care how she was here, just that she was. The other part would never stop it's search for knowledge..

"I have been waiting one year since last I saw you, but really two year, cause I've been waiting for that since last time you kissed me." She told him smiling.

"But how are you here, I mean the rift closed and opening it would have torn apart two universes." He said, he had gotten used to her being in his arms again and he never wanted her to leave. He wanted to make sure that there was no way for her to leave him ever again.

"Well apparently working for Torchwood has its advantages. We found another rift, smaller and no where near as powerful but over time we worked to expand it. Slowly, so that the Universes could adjust and they wouldn't rip apart. Then we kept it open through a series of magnets and other stuff I still don't understand." She said as she snuggled close to him, so glad to have him back.

"But then how did you get here, on the Tardis?" he muttered into her hair.

"Oh, my blood. After I took in the Time Vortex and you took it out again, parts of it still remained in my blood. All I had to do was reach out for the Tardis with my mind and hope that she grabbed on to the sparkles in my blood. And she did." She said.

"Can you go back?" he asked.

"No. I said good bye to Mickey, and my Mum and Dad, and little John Smith Tyler. Mum and Dad had a baby boy and named him after you, sort of. It was a one shot deal, either I ended up on the Tardis or I got ripped apart. Chance I was willing to take. Do you want me to go back?" she said pulling away slightly, maybe she didn't want her here after all anyway.

"NO! Never, I want you here, with me." He said pulling her as close as he could, while still allowing her to breath. Some what.

"Good, cause I told you that I was going to stick with you forever, and being trapped in a parallel universe wasn't going to stop me, besides, I new you had something you wanted to tell me." She said as they fell back on to the bed. She rested her head in-between his two hearts and nearly fell asleep.

"Fantastic." He said curling his arms around her and enjoying the way they fit.

"Oi!" She said suddenly jumping up.

"What?!" He asked jumping up also, suddenly alarmed.

"Do you know what I want?" she said bouncing on the bed excitedly.

"What?" He said looking at her with all the admiration in the world.

"CHIPS!" She said and took off out of the room.

'Some things never change.' He said falling back on to the bed laughing silently to himself.

The end. See yourself to the cute little button at the bottom.


End file.
